Two Tickets To Paladise
Two Tickets to Paladise is episode 19a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum wake up one morning to discover they are speaking and doing things at exactly the same time. Oz says they're in Paladise, a state where two friends grow like they are only one. The boys enjoy it, but when they suddenly "fall out" of Paladise, they try to get it back before it's gone for good. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum's alarm clocks both go off at the same time, and Fanboy and Chum Chum both stop them. Then, at the same time, slide, bounce, parachute, and jump rope all the way to the Frosty Mart. There, they both read a comic and pile what they want next to Lenny. After paying, Lenny wonders why they're annoying him in stereo. That's when they learn they're doing everything at the same time. Oz comes over and tells them that they attained "Paladise", a legendary state where two friends grow together like they're one. Fanboy and Chum Chum wondered if they really attained the state and their minds are as powerful as one. Later, F&C enjoy many things like sinking each other's Battlesubs, imagining Hank getting hit with a pie and enjoying pancakes. The song Looking in a Mirror inspires their many double activities. Fanboy and Chum Chum love being in Paladise with each other exactly the same amount, and slurp their Frosty Freezy Freezes at the same time. They suddenly have an urge to use the bathroom and try to go through the bathroom door, but they can't fit at once. They decide to Roshambo for who goes in first, but due to their Paladise, they constantly end up getting the same motion. The boys begin to argue as a result. That night at bed, F&C confess about the bathroom thing and tell each other good night. But instead of saying the same thing, they wind up saying something different. They think it's weird, and go to sleep. The next morning, F&C's alarms go off, but one says it's Sunday and the other says it's Wednesday. Fanboy stops his alarm, but Chum Chum is not in bed to turn his alarm off. Fanboy looks down in the living room and sees Chum Chum spinning on the floor, unable to know what to do. Fanboy tries to slide down to Chum Chum, but Chum Chum keeps sliding back up and vice versa. They both try to have breakfast, but one wants pancakes and the other wants waffles. Chum Chum says it's like he doesn't know Fanboy and worries they're not in Paladise anymore. Fanboy suddenly knows that Chum Chum is panicing and he isn't, prooving they've lost Paladise. They decide to go to Oz's and they try to put their "Paladise Heads" together, but fail. At Oz Comix, Fanboy and Chum Chum tell Oz about the disaster. Oz thinks this is serious and F&C say the first word that comes to mind, but they say different things. They begin to cry and Oz tells them a story about having a friend in Paladise and grew apart becuase their "Braids of Friendship" became untwined. That's when F&C discover that their Friendship Braids are not joined, meaning they have not fully attained Paladise. Both boys join the braids together and fly toward the clouds at the same time, seeing each other, happy to be pals forever. They fly through the air on griffins as the song Flying So High plays. Just then, Lenny and Boog fly by, trying to join their Friendship Braids, but due to excessive arguements and a lack of friendship, it doesn't work. As a result, they slam into F&C's connected braids and fall off their griffins, wondering why they can't be more like them. Oz floats on a cloud and Fanboy and Chum Chum thank him as they fly away. Oz says good-bye, and wishes he could join them. Mitzi floats up to him and Oz is happy she came back to join him in Paladise. They join their Friendship Braids and fly away, ending the episode. Transcript Songs *''Looking in a Mirror'' *''Flying So High'' Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Fanboy and Chum Chum saying sentences or performing actions at the same time. **Fanboy and Chum Chum getting the same action by roshamboing for the bathroom. *This is the first, and so far, only episode that the great griffin appears without Kyle. *This episode introduces the state of Paladise where two friends grow like they're one. *This is a special friendship-themed episode. *Kyle is the only one of Fanboy and Chum Chum's friends who did not appear in this episode. *This episode marks Oz's last speaking role in season 2. *This episode received complaints due to Fanboy and Chum Chum's argument about whose bladder is bigger. This part sparked controversy, leaving viewers to say that bladders are nothing to do with the show. The original version of the episode is available on iTunes as well as other viewing systems, but reruns of the episode have the offending argument removed in the UK. *Orange and purple Fun Fingers appear in this episode. They could possibly be Grape and Orange flavors. *Actions F&C do at the same time are: **Alarms going off and stopping them **Speaking **Sliding **Parachuting **Jumping rope **Reading comics **Thinking **Playing Battlesub **Imagining things **Giving each other pancakes **Slurping Frosty Freezy Freeze **Trying to enter the bathroom **Roshambo *What F&C do when they "lose" Paladise: **Alarm clocks say different days (Fanboy: Sunday, Chum Chum: Wednesday) **Chum Chum is alone on the floor instead of in bed **Fanboy slides down the slide while Chum Chum slides up (and vice versa) **One boy makes pancakes, the other makes waffles **Chum Chum panics, Fanboy doesn't **F&C can't put their Paladise Heads together **F&C say a different word that starts with A. Continuity *Second episode to strikingly focus on Fanboy and Chum Chum's relationship. ("Separation Anxiety") *Fourth time a griffin shows up ("Wizboy", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings"). *Sixth time Fanboy and Chum Chum fight or argue. ("Pick a Nose", "Chicken Pox", "Cold War", "No Toy Story", "Lice Lice Baby") Goofs *Fanboy and Chum Chum refer to Rock-paper-scissors as "Roshambo", but the captions say "Rochambeau". *After F&C can't decide who goes into the bathroom, Chum Chum says "Out of the way, sister!" but Fanboy is male. **It could just be an insult. *During the day where F&C discover they lost Paladise, Chum Chum's alarm says it's Wednesday, but the boys don't go to school. It's possible Fanboy's alarm is right as it's Sunday. *It says in the end credits that Mr. Mufflin is in this episode, but he does not appear. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the song by Eddie Money, Two Tickets to Paradise. *'Battleship' - the Battlesub game is a huge parody of this game. Also, the ships in the game are obviously submarines, which is one of the ships in the game. * '''Zoey 101 - '''When Oz told F&C to think of a fruit, and Fanboy said "banana" and Chum Chum said "Apple," it sounded like they said "banapple." Quinn on Zoey 101 grew banapples (banana/apple hybrids) in the episode "Backpack." Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum